


Tale of the Blood King

by Marbow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Found Family, I'm Bad At Tagging, Protective Techno, Referenced Wilber Soot, angel of death phil watson, basically a backstory for other bad poetry, blood king technoblade, dream is a tyrant, how did techno end up running a country, only one line. seriously., tommyinnit little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbow/pseuds/Marbow
Summary: I was boredEnjoy found family poetry with protective techno.No romantic Relationships.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Tale of the Blood King

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, so I wrote a whole story about Techno being a ruler and made it seem like this was a legend style thing. I'm bad at writing though.

Gather round children and listen near.

I'll tell you the story of one you should fear.

Eyes red as blood and teeth made of stone.

The blood king sits on the blood Kings throne.

He has been around since the start of the war.

And he will be around forevermore.

With the angel of death his loyal friend.

It seems fitting they have been together since the end.

For you see, the blood king once a child was he.

And the angel of death found him under a tree.

A lonely child with pink hair and skin.

The angel of death, his heart he did win.

The lonely King without a throne.

The angel of death to take him as his own.

He taught him to fight and to fly and to hide.

He taught him that he could wield the blood Kings might.

The angel of death was a lonely old soul.

He's been around since forever and his friendships may grow.

But when he saw the child under the tree.

He knew the child was destined for anarchy.

"You see peace was never an option my friend.

For they betrayed me once and they'll betray me again."

The angel of death to his home he did go with the pink-haired child in tow.

The angel of death had his own kids you see.

And they reminded him of the one under the tree.

A boy with his sweater and his red knit cap.

Writing songs left unwrapped.

A boy with a fiery temper never one to back down from a fight.

He was as stubborn as a tree on a long windy night.

The blood king grew up an adult became he.

But he'd never forget that night under the tree.

The angel of death called him his own. Took him to his new brothers and his new home.

One day something disturbed their peace.

A man in green who forged the path.

Took his younger brother without a care for his wrath.

The blood king knew he had to protect his own.

His new family, the ones who gave him a home.

And the angel of death who found him that night.

Who taught him to protect and of course to fight.

The blood king went for many days and nights tracking the man and preparing for the fight.

When one night he found him under a tree.

And on that fateful night the green man turned his head.

And from the silence he knew he was dead.

For blood king drew his sword and went for the man.

The blood king with a sweep of his sword 

Ended the tyrants rule forevermore

And saved his brother of course my friend.

For after all the story has a happy end.

The blood king went home after that fateful night.

And reunited his family, and sparked a new light.

The land needed a ruler after all that was done.

And the blood king of course was the very best one.

For children our fear is respect.

We do not fear him for his power.

We do not fear him for his wrath.

We do not fear him for the fact he could slaughter us all.

We fear him for the fact that he protects us all.

For you see he saved his brother that night.

And he now rules the land that once a man in green had ruled.

That land is ours.

That ruler once our own.

And we, my children, are now the blood Kings own.

We took him in when no one else would for the angel of death?

Is one of our own.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it this far? Let me know if you want to see more, it will give me something to do at 3 am when I can't sleep. Basically this came from what if SBI was a found family and Dream kidnapped Tommy. I just decided to add in the anarchy and empire stuff cause why not?


End file.
